The Truth is Buried
by Serina
Summary: Marvolo Drew decided to give up the evil traditions of his families past for the sake of his daughter. But sometimes, the past has trouble dying, and it's then when the real evil surfaces...(Story is about Tom Riddle's grandfather, Marvolo) Please R/R!!!
1. Introduction

This story is about Tom Riddle's grandfather, Marvolo Riddle. This story goes with several of my other ones. Please Read/Review

  
  


The Truth is Buried 

Introduction

I looked at my beautiful wife, so full of love and life, clutching the tiny bundle in her arms with more joy then I've ever seen. The bundle moved, and with it came a soft moan from the child inside of it. My new born daughter stretched as she awoke and my wife kissed her forehead. It was then that I made my decision. Never was my daughter to know. Never. 

"Lynn." I whispered. My wife turned my way.

"Yes love."

"I'll stop."

"Stop what dear?"

"Going to the rituals." Her eyes widen with surprise, her face lighting up instantly. 

"Do you really mean it Marvolo? You'll really stop going?" I nodded. She smiled, then instantly looked down to the floor.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am Marvolo, really it's just…" She hesitated.

"Just what?"

"Your Mother. Won't she be upset? Especially after Jacob's death." I winced at the sound of my late brother's name. "You and our little Elizabeth will be the last of your family's line."

"I know that."

"You don't want to follow in your family's footsteps?"

"No Lynn." I said perhaps too harshly. She looked down, hurt. "I'm sorry my love. Perhaps you are right, I might have wanted to follow the family history at one time,but I look at Elizabeth and I know that deep down, I can't. Not any more. For her sake." Lynn nodded.

"I am very happy Marvolo. But I wonder, what will your mother say?" I shook my head fearfully. 

"I don't know Lynn, I don't know."

You're not really suppose to understand it. The next chapter will make things much more clear.

  
  



	2. Chapter 1 Failure

J K Rowling created the name and character of Marvolo.  Any references to wands, magic, and any magic type things are her creations, not mine.  I only wrote the story, gave the man a last name and a life.  Please don't sue!!!

But do review!!!  (ha ha!)

Chapter 1

Failure

            Marvolo Drew was having trouble breathing.  He felt light headed and nauseous.  With each step he took he felt even worse.  He stopped, now in front of an entryway and stared at the forbidding house that lay just beyond it.  He shook his head and turned around, preparing to levee but stopped again once he had taken several steps.  He thought of the tiny baby girl that was most likely sleeping in her bassinet, being rocked by her mother.  So peaceful, so happy.  Didn't she deserve to be that way forever?  Was it fair to make her hate?  To make her loathe beings she had never met simply because they weren't like her?  Marvolo took a deep breath and once again faced the house.  Without any further hesitation he walked down the entry path and knocked on the door.  _He could do this.  He had to._

            "Enter."  Came a voice from inside.  Standing as tall as he could, Marvolo opened the door and disappeared into the house.  

            The house was cold and dark.  Inside, there was an old table in the corner of a room just of the entryway.  On the table was a lit candle that was the only source of light, the curtains were closed.  At the table sat a woman, writing on a scroll of some kind.  Had the woman been younger ad led a more peaceful life, she would have been lovely.  Her once black, long flowing hair was nearly all gray.  Her eyes, which had yet to leave her writing, were also gray, a mysterious faded form of silver, which had no trouble becoming angry and full of hate.  She was thin and fairly tall; she wore black sweeping robes.  Finally, she glanced up from her writing, but only for an instant.  She now continued to write.

            "Afternoon my son.  It was a girl then?"  It had been a question, but one the woman all ready knew the answer to.  

            "Yes."  Marvolo answered.  The woman nodded.

            "I knew it was to be so.  What do you call her?"           

            "Elizabeth.  Elizabeth Lynn Drew."  The woman shook her head, still writing.

            "Such a common name."

            "Jacob is a common name as well."  Marvolo said gently.

            "Your father insisted on that name.  It was against my wishes.  My own father was furious."

            "I know.  You've told me many times.  What are you writ..."

            "Did you just come to tell me the news of your common named child or was there another purpose?   I know that Lynn would never permit you to resume your training so soon after the child's birth."  Here, Marvolo cleared his throat.

            "I have other news."

            "About?"

            "About... my training."  He cleared his throat again.  "Mother... I won't be participating in the ritual ever again."  Now, the woman stopped writing.  She looked up at her son, her face an emotionless mask.

            "I beg your pardon?"  She asked in a flat tone.

            "I won't be doing the ritual again."  Marvolo repeated, his nauseous feeling getting stronger.  The woman placed the quill down on the table and stood.  She took a step forward her eyes threatening to glow with anger, but then they calmed.  She nodded.

            "Very well Marvolo.  Good day my son."  The woman turned and prepared to sit and continue her writing.  Marvolo was beyond shock.  His eyes were wide and his mouth dangling open.  Then he realized that she didn't believe him.  She thought he was saying a foolish thing and would soon come back to his senses.  She did not understand.

            "You do not understand Mother."  Marvolo told the woman who by now was again seated, but had yet to resume her writing.  She picked up her quill.  

            "I understand perfectly.  Your wife has insisted that you stop the ritual and has convinced you they are not good for you.  You have humored her, perhaps even believing that she was correct.  Go home.  In a few days you will realize how foolish you acted and will return."  Marvolo shook her head.  

            "No Mother.  I won't.  Not ever.  I now realize that the ritual is not necessary.  No muggle has ever harmed me and I see no reason to harm them.  I knew dozens of muggle-born students at Hogwarts and many of them were more talented then me.  I've felt this way for a long time.  Lynn helped me to see this truth.  I've known for so long, but feared to tell you.  But I can't be afraid any longer.  Not with Elizabeth here.  Not with her counting on me to tell her about like.  I can't tell her all these evil things you have planted in my mind.  My daughter will grow up loving muggles and judging them for _who they are, not _what___ they are."  Cassandra Drew could take no more.  She slammed her quill on the table and rose so quickly from her chair that she knocked it over.  _

            "You weak minded fool!"  She spat.  "You were always weak.  Jacob would never have allowed some muggle-loving woman..."

            "I am not Jacob!"         

            "No you are not!  Your brother never would have done this!  He believed in the ritual as do you..."

            "As I _did_.  Not do Mother."  

            "How can you be so selfish!?!  You know your brother is dead.  You know that you and your daughter are the ones left.  It is you who must finish learning all of the Dark way of our honorable ancestor: Salazar Slytherin so that his work will not go unknown.  You must learn everything so that you can carry it out as I have.  Then you must teach it to your daughter so that she..."

            "No!  I will teach Elizabeth _nothing_ of the Dark Arts or of Salazar.  She will not even know we are of his bloodline."  Cassandra went pale.  Her eyes were now blazing with an intense surge of fury.

            "No!!!  You cannot!  When it was discovered that my mother could have no other children my farther knew I was the only one to carry on the ritual of Salazar.  He was so ashamed that a _girl _was the only hope the message of Salazar had to be delivered.  He always said I would fail.  He always told me I couldn't possibly carry on the ritual.  I swore on his grave that I would prove him wrong.  I swore I would not fail!!!  That _I_ would be just as powerful as he was, and as his father before him, and his before him and all the way back to Salazar himself.  I swore this, and I _will not_ fail!!!"  Marvolo felt a sudden wave of guilt flood over him.

            "I'm sorry Mother."  He said, now calm and trying to keep his voice steady.  He still could not back down, no matter how guilty he felt.  "You did not fail.  I was the one.  It is me who will fail.  I am breaking the tradition.  I will be the one to fail."

            "You are my son and I raised you.  If you really are the pathetic idiot you are acting like, I did fail!"

            "If that is how you feel then I am sorry.  Because I will not participate in the ritual ever again.  I will free Elizabeth from the curse of Salazar and…"

            "How _dare_ you!!!  Salazar is our honorable ancestor.  It is because of him that we exist."

            "There is no honor in him Mother, nor will there be any in me if I continue this against my beliefs.  I'm sorry.  Good bye Mother."  With that, Marvolo turned and walked out of the house, letting the door slam behind him.   

            "Nooooooooo!"  Cassandra moaned falling to her knees.  Tear that had not come for years upon years fell from her eyes.  Her head sank to her lap and she sobbed.  Then she lifted her head, her face fixed in a look of pure evil and determination.   

            "I am sorry my son, but I _cannot fail_.  And I won't.  I put this on the graves of my husband, Gregory Drew, and my late son, Jacob Drew: I WILL NOT FAIL."  Her thin lips formed a smile.


	3. Chapter 2 Perfection is Shattered

I don't own any references to magic or Hogwarts, or anything else found in any of J.K. Rowling's books.  It all belongs to her.  Obviously.

Chapter 2 

Perfection is Shattered

_~Five Years Later~_

            Elizabeth Drew stood on the table in her dining room clutching a long piece of wood with her chubby fingers.  The small child's black hair was braided and placed in pigtails.  Her bright blue eyes glowed with mischief.  She smiled and lifted the wand above her head.  She shouted the words she had heard her Mommy say the previous day.  Suddenly, the dishes that lay on the shelf across from her, the vase that was on the desk, and the bowl of fruit that sat on the very table she stood on, all rose into the air!  The objects began to dance around the room.  They floated around Elizabeth in a spiral about her.  She swung the wand back and forth as if she were a conductor, giggling the entire time.  _This was so much fun!_  As little Elizabeth was conducting the numerous objects around the room, she jerked her arm down quickly and was planning on raising it up again but it never happened.  When she lowered her arm, it caused all the items to slam into the ground.  Dishes shattered, the vase burst, and the fruit fell with several splatters.  The noise was immense.  Elizabeth was no longer giggling.  Her face was frozen in horror.

            "Uh-oh.  I'm in biiiiiiig trouble."  The child muttered.  Sure enough a cry came from the other room.  

            "Elizabeth?"  The girls' parents were rushing from the backyard.  _Maybe if she hurried, she could make it back to her room before they…_too late.  

            "Elizabeth Drew!"  Lynn Drew stood in the doorway of the dining room with her husband just behind her.  She looked around the room with a very uncomforting look on her face.     

"Hi Mommy.  Hi Daddy."  The girl said trying to put on her best sweet face.     

"Don't even think about trying that young lady."  Marvolo Drew said stepping past his wife and into the room.  _Uh-oh.  Young lady?  _This was worse then she thought.  Lynn hurried over to her daughter.

"Elizabeth.  How many times have we told you: wands are not toys.   They are only for grownups like Mommy and Daddy."  She took the wand from the child and placed it back in her pocket.

"But Charlotte's older brother has one!"  The girl protested.

"Charlotte's older brother goes to Hogwarts.  That's when you get your wand.  Not before."

"Can I go to Hogwarts too?"  Lynn tried not to laugh.

"No darling.  You have to be eleven.  You're only five.  You've got quite a while to go yet."            

"But I wanna go now."  She whined.  "I'm pretty good."

"Pretty good?  Look at this mess you made."  Marvolo said.  "Besides, aren't you supposed to be napping?"

"I'm sorry."  Elizabeth said, now trying to use her pitiful face.  Both of her parents fought to keep their angry glares, but neither succeeded.  They both grinned and ended up laughing.  Elizabeth smiled to her self.  _The pitiful face was golden.  _

"All right.  Just don't to it again.  Wands can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." 

"Yes Daddy."

"Now go back upstairs and take your nap."

"But I'm not ti…"  The girl started to protest, then looked at her parents and changed her mind.  "Yes Mommy."  Lynn lifted her daughter off the table and set her on the floor.  The child scampered out of the room and upstairs to her room.  When Elizabeth had disappeared from sight, her parents laughed.

"What are we going to do with that girl?"  Lynn said through a laugh.

"I don't know, but she really shouldn't play with wands."  Marvolo said trying to sound serious.  "You should keep a better eye on your wand."

"Is that so?  Well maybe you should keep a better eye on your daughter."  Lynn countered.  

"Isn't that _your_ job?"  Marvolo teased.  

"_My_ job?  Well I don't know about that…"  Before Marvolo could move, Lynn whipped out her wand and got her husband with a tickling charm.  "Do you give?"  She asked him as he lay on the floor gasping for breath between giggles.

"Never."  He managed to say weakly.  

"All right.  If you're sure."  Lynn said with a smile.  She bent over and took Marvolo's own wand from his pocket.  "Just in case."  She told him still smiling.  She turned and prepared to leave the room with both wands in her possession.  

"No…stop…"Marvolo gasped still in hysterics.  

"What was that dear?"  Lynn asked sweetly from the doorway.  

"I…give…"

"What hon?  I can't hear you?"  She teased.

"Lynn!"  He tried to glare, but it was impossible with the charm.  Lynn relented and pulled her wand out and ended her charm.  Marvolo was still gasping on the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so rude."  Lynn said laughing.  She turned and was about to leave when Marvolo pounced up and charged at.  She screamed and hurried out but wasn't nearly fast enough.  He grabbed her carried her to the living room and dropped her on the couch.  

"Do _you_ give my love?"  He asked her as he knelt down and tickled her manually.  

"Yes!  Stop."  He stopped and they both laughed.  Marvolo sat on the couch and placed Lynn on his lap.

"I love you Lynn Drew."  He whispered in her ear.

"Well I love you Marvolo Drew."  Lynn whispered back.  She leaned down and kissed her husband.  "I'll be more careful with my wand."  She promised.  Marvolo shook his head.  

"No.  I was only teasing about that.  It isn't just you.  We both have to be more careful."  He leaned her down so _he_ could kiss _her_.  He stroked her cheek and moved some hair away from her face.  "You are so beautiful."  He murmured.  Lynn chuckled, kissed her husband on the forehead, and stood up.  

"I must finish up in the garden.  But first I have to clean up _your_ daughter's mess."  She said walking out of the room.  Marvolo Riddle smiled.  How lovely his wife was.  How happy she seemed here with him and their daughter.  And their daughter, young Elizabeth.  How she had grown!  She was now both lovely and intelligent.  Marvolo felt truly blest to be living such a perfect life with 'his girls' as he called his wife and daughter.  Marvolo smiled.  Not many men had it as good as he did.  Not many. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But Daddy, _why_ can't I go with you to work?"  Elizabeth asked her father the next morning.  She was sitting at the table in the _clean _dining room watching him guzzle down his juice so he would not be late.  

"Because the Ministry is for grownups, not little girls."  He answered after swallowing a gulp.  He took another.

"But I'm not little anymore Daddy.  Now I'm a big girl.  Aren't I Mommy?"  She asked turning to her mother quickly, fearful that perhaps it wasn't true.  

"Of course you're a big girl sweetheart, but I'm afraid you're not big enough.  Not yet.  Besides, we'll have lots of fun here.  Won't we?"  Lynn responded smiling.

"Yeah I guess."  Elizabeth said softly with a hint of a whine.

"How about I spend the whole day with you and Mommy on Saturday?  It's only a day off."  Marvolo suggested.  The little girl burst into a grin.

"Okay!  But Daddy you can't forget."  She said sternly.

"I won't."  He agreed with nod as he straightened his robes.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Daddy you have to say it."  Elizabeth insisted.  Marvolo walked over and looked down at her.

"I promise I will spend all day with you this Saturday and I won't forget."  He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  He walked around the table and kissed his wife on the cheek and left the dining room.  "See you tonight."  He called out as he exited the house.  Once he stepped outside he waved his wand and disappeared.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the bushes just outside the Drew's home, a dark figure watched as the head of the household stepped outside and vanished.  He was off to work where he would be all day.  No doubt he would be late.  He was almost always late.  The figure smiled.  The time had finally come.  Now, Marvolo Drew would see what made a person weak, and what him strong.  He would see what true strength was and he would see that the only way to obtain the greatest strength was not through light, but through darkness.  It was time.  The figure pulled the hood of the cloak over their head and stepped from the bushes.  The figure then walked swiftly to the front door of the Drew home and knocked sharply three times.  The figure heard footsteps approaching the door and now saw the door handle turn.  The figure's smile broadened.  It was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marvolo Drew was forced to stay late at the Ministry.  A mini-crisis had nearly broken out and Marvolo remained to be sure that it staid that way.  It was well past dinnertime before he appeared in front of his house.  He hoped Lynn would not be too upset, and that Elizabeth had not yet gone to bed.  This was very unlikely.  Marvolo reached out to turn the door handle and enter his home, but stopped.  The door was slightly ajar.  Confused, but not yet worried, Marvolo pushed open the door and walked in.  The room was mess.  The bookshelves was smashed up, there were various figurines lying in pieces all over the floor, there were several cracks in the walls.  Marvolo hurried in further.

            "Lynn!"  He called.  No answer. 

            "Lynn!  Where are you?"  He turned left and headed into the dining room.  This room was not messy, but Marvolo noticed that the dishes were still left from breakfast.

            "Lynn!"  He moved on to the kitchen.  He looked at the counter and in the sink.  No meal had been prepared there that day.  Not even started.  

            "Lynn!"  Marvolo was near panicked now.  He opened the back door and stuck his head outside to have a look in the garden.  No one was there.  

            "Lynn!"  Marvolo turned around and headed back to the living room and hurried up the main stairs.  He turned right and walked into their bedroom.

            "Lynn!"  Nothing.  He spun around yet again and hurried down the hall and through his daughter's door open.  

            "Elizabeth?"  His daughter was not there.  Nor was his wife.  Marvolo was trembling and having trouble breathing.  He raced back down stairs calling out to his wife and his daughter, but neither responded.  He ran through each room again calling and calling, never getting a response.  He was back in the living room again facing the stairs, his back to the still open front door.  

            "Where are you!?!" Marvolo bellowed.  He fell to his knees sobbing.  They were gone.  His girls were gone.  Marvolo looked up at he stairs, but instead found himself looking directly in front of him at the basement door.  The basement that was never entered lay behind that door, that door that too, was slightly ajar.  _The basement they never entered with the slightly ajarred door?  _He was up in an instant hurdling himself at the door.  He roughly pushed it open and stepped onto the landing, turning right.  Lying at the bottom of the stairs was his wife.  Her right arm was underneath her body and her left leg turned in an unnatural position.  Her eyes were closed.  He could not tell if her neck or back was broken.  

            "Lynn!"  He rushed down the stairs and knelt beside his wife.  He feared to touch her in case something was broken.  "Please Lynn.  Please be all right."  He choked.  He gently brought his fingers to her neck and began to feel for a pulse.  


End file.
